Brason at High School
by SugarPlume02
Summary: Yeah. Brason at high school. Why not? Like the title says, Brason (Brick and Jason) goes to high school.
1. Meeting Brickella

**Brason**

 _At high school_

'You can do this Jason.' Jason took a deep breath and quickly kissed Brickella. He knew he couldn't dare to have his friends know, especially Piper. He had Piper as a girlfriend, but Brickella and him… they had something special. Jason's eyes darted around the room, and tightened her little polka dotted bow. He wrapped her in tissue paper, but not too tightly. (He wasn't a killer!) Then, he whispered to Brickella, "How about I give you a different name so people don't know you are a brick? How about Phoebe?" He could see the yes in her cracks.

Percy started to stroll into the door. Jason quickly zipped his bag, and looked up. Percy questioned "Ready to go to school for the first day?" Jason sighed, and Percy smiled. "I'll carry the bookbag." When Percy lifted it, he seemed rather surprised. "Jason! Do you carry bricks in this thing?" Before Jason could protest, Percy indeed pulled out a brick. Embarrassed, Jason blushed, and mumbled, I will explain in the car."

Jason was trying to come up with an excuse. Then he came up with a brilliant idea. Mass measuring in science! Once again, Jason was giving himself a pep talk. When he was prepared, they just entered the car. Percy looked him in the eye, while putting the keys in the ignition. "So what was a brick doing in your book bag?" Jason straighten up as Percy looked ahead. Jason smiled and stated, "We needed it for a science project. Studying mass and all that jazz." Percy cocked his head. "Mass is not in your year's curriculum, and if it was, then why the Hades is it wearing a bow and a dress?" Jason took that as an offense. "Don't say that to Phoebe! She is my best friend!" Jason felt the car serve to the side of the road. "WHAT THE SCHIST! WHY IS YOUR BEST FRIEND A BRICK?" Jason calmed down. "I understand it might be hard for some to get, but you have to be respectful. Phoebe and I have deep feelings for each other." Percy just stared at him and the brick.

Percy got over his disbelief after a few minutes. This was Jason, after all. Percy and Jason made it at school about five minutes late. But perfect Jason could care less. He know has Phoebe with him. All that mattered was Phoebe. When he walked into science class, he saw his 'Girlfriend', and his name plate next to her. Oh my gods, how can he keep Phoebe safe?

Piper glanced at Jason, and nudged him. "Why are you late?" Jason looked up but didn't answer. She looked down at what Jason was doodling. After getting over the fact Jason was _doodling_ , she looked at what it was. It said on the top, #Brason, and with a stick figure of a boy with a rectangle. Jason sighed heavily, and carefully folded it and muttered "I need to give this to her later. As much as Piper respected privacy, she needed to do a bit of snooping.

 **AN: Alright! It's summertime! Anyways, I want to see if you love this story. Don't be afraid to show me in a creative way! I hope you did love it. Thanks for the idea, Unicow.**


	2. Jason's New Foundation is Brickella

(Dramatic music playing) Piper jumped from building to building, until she made it to the back window of Jason's apartment. She bust the door open and grabbed Jason's book bag. Piper emptied the bag and with shock said "A love note? To a brick?" Then she dramatically flipped into Jason's bedroom, and swiped Phoebe the brick, wearing a tiara. Then she laughed happily and said "I caught you now, Imposter!"

When Piper left the apartment building, she wished it happened like that. Instead, she came to Jason's front door to find it unlocked. When she opened the door, it was unlocked, yet no one was there. However, there was a note that said "Dear chocolate person, the money is on the table. Exchange for chocolates." When Piper walked over to where the chocolates were, she noticed a little tag. Wanting to know what was on the tag, she wandered over there. She silently read to herself,

 _"Dear my favorite brick, Here is some chocolates that as strong as you. Hahaha JK I know I can always joke with you, my dear Phoebe Brickella. Love, Jason."_

When she glanced up, she saw something she didn't see before. It was a brick with a dress and a tiara, and a nametag that read "HI! I'm: Jason's prom date!" And another that was typed with "HI! I'm: Phoebe!" Piper wasn't able to finish reading all the nametags. She walked up to the brick, slapped it, and took the prom date one and tore it in half. She was so sad, and she left the building crying.

When she was halfway back to her apartment, she saw a happy Jason strolling through the crowd. As soon as she came close enough, she kicked him hard. Demanding, she yelled at Jason "Why have you done this! You betrayed my trust!" When Jason saw his other girlfriend in distraught, he knew he couldn't do it anymore. He just wanted the two girls to be friends and both be his girlfriend. Was that too much to ask?

He sighed, and desperately communicated "Let me try to make things better! Please Piper! Come to my place tonight!" Although Piper looked like she really didn't want to trust him, she saw the audience. All of them feeling bad for Jason will make a no seem as an evil and stupid thing to do. With a frown, Piper agreed to go with Jason to his apartment.

"And what do you want me to do?" Piper stated. Jason wearily smiled. "Piper, meet Phoebe. Phoebe, meet Piper." Piper looked around. "Where is Phoebe, Jason?" Jason rolled his eyes at Piper. "Gods Piper, She is right in front of you." When Piper looked directly in front of her, she saw a brick. The same brick she saw with all those stickers. "You… like a brick?" she stuttered, her mouth gapping. Jason started running around like crazy. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE SO JUDGEMENTAL?" Piper just looked at him. "So when are you going to tell me what you want me to do?"

 **AN: Hey guys! hope you liked this chapter. I love feedback from you guys so keep it coming. (::)**


	3. Bricks are Smart Too!

Jason had a look of pure horror. He screamed "No! I will never tell you!" and ran around in circles. Piper was really freaked out and walked backwards towards the door. "I'll leave now." Jason looked at her. "If you want to act that way and be inconsiderate, fine!" Piper was already gone so she could not here the comment, which is a good thing because that would make her even more confused.

At about 6:00pm, Jason was trying to teach phoebe math. Gods, she's as dense as a brick. Jason looked down at phoebe and loveably told her "Oh Phoebe, if only you went to school. I mean, not hiding. A student. With your looks talent, I bet you will make it real far." Now that Jason thought about that, he was determined to get his sweetheart to go to school with him.

"Hello Mr. Page!" A gruff voice answered "Who is it?" Jason tried to act professional. "Jason Grace." He heard some clicking, and a faint voice. The gruff voice got an angry undertone, and Jason heard the man mumbled "Kids these days." And the man hung up. He saw that he typed the wrong number in. Oops. Well, now a stranger has his name… Anyway, he typed the number in the right way and tried again. "Hello Mr. Page!" Silence. Then a sweet voice said "Why, I believe you are talking about the principal. I'm the secretary, Mrs. Abbey. What's wrong?" Jason blushed. "Well, there is a student to be enrolled…"

On the next day of school, Phoebe had a little backpack, and was wearing hat Jason thought looked beautiful on her. Also known as a #Brason dress that had little pictures of the two of them kissing. When he got to homeroom, he set all of Phoebe's books down like a gentleman. As soon as the class settled, the announcements called Jason Grace and Phoebe Mason, and Jason was cradling Phoebe down to the main office.

Mrs. Abbey blinked once or twice when Jason walked in. Jason came over to Mrs. Abbey and stated "This is my girlfriend Phoebe. Phoebe, say hi to Mrs. Abbey." Mrs. Abbey just did one of those fake smiles and looked at her watch. "Oh, would you look at the time. How about you go down to guidance to get Phoebe her schedule and such." Then Mrs. Abbey rushed to her office.

Jason took on what Mrs. Abbey said and went down to guidance. There, he was welcomed by the guidance consoler who mumbled, too softly for Jason or Phoebe to hear, "I guess the legend of the brick lover is true."

The guidance consoler, who insisted Jason to simply call "Jordan" because the consoler wanted no one to know the gender the consoler had. Jason chose Jordan because he wouldn't have to look Jordan in the eye if the topic of Phoebe being a brick is brought up. Jordan gave Jason all of Phoebe's papers. Jordan tweaked them a tad bit so Jason was with Phoebe every period but Jason's guidance period. Jordan had a feeling that Jason would be down here quite a lot.

 **AN: Sorry about that long wait. The rest of the week will be my writing week where I try to update each story, as many times as possible. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, (::) (::) (::)**


	4. All da Bricks (Aren't!) Loved by Leo

"Jason Grace, please come down to guidance." Announced the announcement. He was hoping his beloved Phoebe would be down in guidance, perhaps with an indoor picnic.

Unfortunately for Jason, there was no picnic, much less Phoebe. Instead, Jordan was actually outside of the box. "This is too serious to go throughout without personally being here." As it turned out, Jordan was short for Johanna. She had a rather deep voice, but not too deep, so no wonder it was hard to have told if she was a girl. Anyway, they walked in her office. "Jason, you have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jason inquired. "Jason you're in love with an inanimate object." Jordan stated seriously. Jason stood up abruptly. "She's my girlfriend! I know that you're alone, but you don't need to put your anger out on our relationship!" Jordan interrupted Jason." Phoebe isn't real, Jason. Why don't you just focus on your relationship with Piper?" Jason was extremely offended. "Piper isn't my girlfriend anymore!" Jordan looked sad. "Jason, do you know how sad Piper is?" Jason hasn't even thought about his side-chick. He was going to make it up to her.

"Hey side-chick, want to go on a date?" Jason learned one thing that day. NEVER say Piper is a side chick. To be brutally honest, she should be glad that she was one of his chicks after all. I mean, he's hotter than even Percy, in his mind. He gets fan mail, (or are those complaints?) Anyways, he couldn't believe how mad Piper was. He knew Leo would understand. Leo's best friend was once a metal dragon. Of course he would understand how important Phoebe was to Jason.

"So you love a brick." Stated Leo. "Yep. She's so pretty, and how we can watch the sunset… She never talks back, or gets mad." Leo seemed confused. "But isn't that kind of relationship boring? I mean, she doesn't even talk to you. Most people hate it when someone they care about doesn't communicate." Jason snuffed. "Then how do people who can't talk get along? How do you get along with Festus?" Leo thought for a few, then looked to Jason. "I guess if you really care, you come up with a way to communicate. Like Festus creaks and such to tell me stuff. People use braille and sign language."

"Then how do you expect me to communicate with Phoebe?" Leo shrugged. "That's up to you. To be honest, I don't think it's going to work out. No offense, but what happened to Piper?" Jason scoffed. "She's nothing compared to Phoebe." Leo was silent for a bit, but then asked "What do you and Phoebe do?" Jason brightened up. "We take trips to the beach, go on rollercoasters, and eat at restaurants." Leo spoke up. "Don't you do that with Piper?"

Last night was upsetting with Leo interrogating Jason. Sure Piper was good, but Phoebe was great. Jason was glad to get to school. When he got there, a girl walked up to him. "Hey, are you that loser from homeroom? The one who brings a BRICK to school!" Jason nodded as smooth as he could. He wasn't really listening, so all he heard was " **Hey** , blah **you** blah gigga blah gah? **The** **one** blah blah blah blah-BLAH BLAH!" So Jason naturally said "Yeah babe, you are number two."

 **AN: Okay, this isn't ACTUALLY a new chapter. I just tweaked a lot of things that were bothering me with this chapter. Sorry about not updating for so long, but currently I am working on a new chapter for this story right now. I was reading some of the comments (Which actually motivated me start writing this story again) I laughed at the comments I laughed at before. SO, Thanks for all the feedback and keep it coming! Here is some cookies for all you wonderful readers, who actually read this. (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
